The present invention relates to a structure of contacts for use in vacuum type circuit-breakers generating in the current carrying state on axial magnetic field for the interruption of an arc when established between the separating contacts during an opening operation of the vacuum circuit-breaker. In the closed state of the vacuum circuit-breaker the contacts carry currents of different values under specified conditions.